


The Mother and the Daughter

by LordFlashheart



Series: Shepard & Liara [1]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Loss of Virginity, Multi, Porn, Slight Incest, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 15:13:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5053648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordFlashheart/pseuds/LordFlashheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Many years before Saren, Sovereign, and all that, Matriarch Benezia and Liara T'Soni attend a party in honor of Systems Alliance Navy vessels visiting Thessia. There they meet a dashing young human officer named Shepard and invite him to an after-party at their house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Party

Matriarch Benezia stood before a mirror, examining her evening dress. Yellow and low-cut, it accentuated her curves, hugging her hips and pushing her large blue breasts up and out. 

A detachment from the 5th Fleet of the Systems Alliance Navy was currently on a courtesy visit to Thessia. Matriarch Lidanya, one of the top military leaders of the asari, was throwing a party in honor of the human visitors in her Armali residence. Benezia had been invited, and, having developed a certain fondness for humans, was eager to go.

Benezia was studying how her ample backside looked in the mirror when her daughter Liara came down from upstairs. She was wearing a rather conservative white dress that covered her neck and arms and reached down to her ankles. Nonetheless, the dress only partially concealed the fact that Liara took after her mother when it came to her body.

The matriarch looked at her daughter and frowned. "Liara, what are you wearing? Where is that red dress I bought you?"

"I can't wear it. It leaves me virtually naked."

"That's not true. And in any case, you have a beautiful body and you shouldn't be afraid to show it off a bit."

"Why would I want that? I don't understand why you must drag me to this party anyway. I'm not interested in humans."

Liara was on a weekend visit to her childhood home in Armali. She lived in Serrice where her university was located, spending her days writing her doctoral dissertation on Prothean archaeology, and sometimes teaching undergraduates. Her mother had managed to get her to come along to the party only after much coaxing.

"I find them quite interesting. Certainly more so than your dead Protheans," Benezia said.

"Why? Aren't they just barbarians, expanding through the Galaxy through violence and threats?" Liara asked with disdain in her voice.

"You're being narrow-minded. They have their redeeming qualities. The males ones, especially."

"What's so special about male humans?"

"Well, since you asked: Their penises, Liara! Asari anatomy fits them like a glove!" she said excitedly.

Liara's head sunk in embarrassment. "Way too much information, Mom. I don't want to hear about your, ahem, adventures."

"You're such a prude... You're still a virgin, aren't you?"

"What if I am? I have my hands full trying to complete my thesis. I don't have time for relationships."

"Liara, you shouldn't waste all your youth on ancient artifacts. They'll wait for you. When I was your age, I had so much fun. Have I ever told you about my first krogan lover?"

"No, and I don't want to hear about it!"

Benezia chuckled. "Perhaps we'll find some strapping young man at the party who will come over and take care of your little... problem." 

"Ugh. Why must you always be so _vulgar_?"

* * *

Their skycar landed in front of Matriarch Lidanya's house, and Benezia and Liara walked into the party. The tall room was filled with murmur, with human officers, both male and female, in dress uniforms, chatting with asari soldiers and dignitaries. Lidanya stood in the center of the room, talking to a tall, gray-haired and -bearded human officer. When she saw Benezia enter the room, she shouted to her, asking her to come over.

Benezia walked to Lidanya and the human, leaving Liara behind.

"This is Matriarch Benezia," Lidanya said. "And this is Vice Admiral Steven Hackett, the commander of the 5th Fleet."

"Honored to meet you, ma'am," Hackett said, taking Benezia's hand and kissing it. "We were expecting you. Lidanya has told me many remarkable things about you."

"Half of them are untrue, and the rest are exaggerations," Benezia replied, smiling at him.

"You are too modest. I understand that you are one of the most important spiritual leaders of the asari people," he countered.

While they traded compliments, a human male in his early twenties, a junior lieutenant by rank, was chatting up two young asari commandos. He was tall and handsome, with an air of seriousness and natural authority about him. However, if you could have read his mind, you would have discovered that he was mostly thinking about one thing: _Scoring some blue pussy_. Benezia saw him.

"Admiral, can you tell me who that tall young soldier is?" she asked, nodding towards the lieutenant.

"Oh, yes, his name is Shepard," Hackett said. "He serves on my ship. An extremely capable young man. He just got his commission, but I can already tell that he will go far."

"He also seems to have some talent for smooth talking," Benezia said, looking with amusement as the two asari commandos leaned towards Shepard, their eyes twinkling as he recounted some humorous story. While talking, he landed his hand on the lower back of one of the commandos.

Hackett laughed and sipped on his drink. "I shouldn't divulge compromising information about my subordinates, but, well, Lieutenant Shepard has quite a reputation on that front."

Benezia eyed the young human with unveiled interest. "Tell me more, Admiral."

Hackett coughed uneasily. "I really shouldn't. I don't think it's appropriate for this company."

"Admiral," Lidanya said. "Benezia and I have centuries of experience behind us. I sincerely doubt that you could shock us."

"Well, all right," Hackett said. "One episode is fresh in my mind. Not long ago a certain senior member of the Alliance parliament was visiting the 5th Fleet. He was accompanied by, among others, his wife, a considerably younger woman. Shepard was assigned to this man's entourage as they toured my ship. At some point both Shepard and the wife went missing. There was a search but they could not be found. That is, they were not found until the entourage arrived in the engine room where they found Shepard and the wife in, well, their birthday suits, _in flagrante delicto_."

Benezia and Lidanya laughed. "Didn't the lieutenant face any disciplinary action for his, umm, extra-duty service?" Lidanya asked.

"He got off with a warning, but that was because the husband was very eager to avoid a public scandal. He asked me to go easy on him," he said. "Now, to be perfectly honest, if _I_ walked in on my wife naked, on all fours, getting railed by some young buck, he would regret the day he was born. But who could ever understand politicians." For a moment, he thought about mentioning the politician's name, but decided that doing so would be disloyal, no matter how distasteful a man he found Donnel Udina to be.

"Shepard is a good man but his womanizing is going get him into trouble one of these days," Hackett said.

"Well, he's young," Benezia said. "He should sow his wild oats."

"Sow his oats? At this rate, he could start a second career as an industrial farmer," he muttered, watching as Shepard wrapped his arms around the two commandos.

* * *

Liara stood alone by a window, drinking a glass of white wine and looking out into the darkening Thessia evening.

Shepard, who loitered by the bar waiting to get his drink, spotted her across the room. He thought that she looked very beautiful, like a bride in her white dress. She was also visibly uneasy in the festive and increasingly intoxicated crowd. He watched her for a good while, until she suddenly turned her head and looked at his direction. Their eyes met briefly, but she averted her gaze.

He got his drink and beelined to her.

"Hi," he said, extending his hand. "Shepard's the name. 5th Fleet, Alliance Navy."

Liara gave her hand, and he shook it firmly, looking her piercingly in the eyes.

"N-nice to meet you. I am Liara T'Soni," she said.

"You caught my eye, standing here all alone. You looked like a bride who got lost in her own wedding."

"What? I... I am not bonded," she said, baffled.

"I meant the dress. Brides wear white to their wedding in many human cultures."

"Oh... That's not at all what a white dress signifies in our culture."

She had a soft, feminine voice that he immediately liked. She also projected the sort of naivety and vulnerability that made it impossible for him to not tease her a little.

"Oh, I see," he said. "It means the _opposite_ in asari culture? Like, 'I'm available, come and get me'?"

Her eyes opened wide with shock. "No! It doesn't mean anything of the sort!"

"Just my luck... It looks good on you anyway. Most of the asari here seem to be wearing some sort of military attire. You aren't a soldier, are you?"

"No. I'm an archaeologist. Or at least I want to be one."

"Really? I'm afraid you're not going to find much material here. I think good old Admiral Hackett over there—," he nodded towards Hackett, "is the oldest human around, and he's not quite fossilized yet."

"Uh, no, that's not what I do at all," Liara said, frowning, and explained that she had come with her mother, who was an important asari leader. She was surprised and flattered by the human's attention, but she had a hard time deciding if his questions were serious or if he was just making fun of her. His imposing physique, a strange mixture of the familiar and the alien, fascinated her.

"I watched you from across the room, and you seemed to be just _riveted_ to be here," he said. "You must have absolutely leaped at the chance of being at this party, no?" 

"Well, uh, I... Hmmm... N-no, I wouldn't exactly say so." 

He laughed aloud. "I was kidding," he said. "You looked so miserable standing here all alone that I had to come over and try to cheer you up. But it seems I'm making you even more miserable." 

He was eyeing the asari maiden as he spoke. He liked her face, her blue eyes with freckles under them, and the swirl of the tentacles on her head. Her dress gave a tantalizing hint of a curvy body underneath.

She noticed his eyes on her body, and felt her face become flushed. "No, you don't... I... I'm feeling better already," she said, giving him a small smile.

* * *

Benezia let her gaze sweep around the room, looking for Shepard. To her great surprise, she spotted the human with her daughter, the two apparently in deep conversation. She walked over to them.

Liara saw her mother approach and frowned at her. 

"Liara, will you introduce me to your friend?" Benezia asked.

The young asari introduced the two to each other.

"Pleased to meet you, ma'am," Shepard said, bowing slightly. For a short moment he drank in the impressive sight of the matriarch's cleavage, the low neckline exposing her breasts right down to the edge of her nipples. It took some willpower for him to avert his eyes.

"Likewise," Benezia said, noticing with delight the flash of desire in his gaze. "I have in fact heard about you. Admiral Hackett had some _interesting_ things to say about you."

I hope that waffling old goat put a good word in for me, Shepard thought. "I'm honored. I just hope they were good things."

Benezia grinned and then winked at him, giving him a good idea of what Hackett had told her. "Oh yes, very good indeed." 

Looking at the voluptuous matriarch in her risqué attire he realized that he would have a better chance with the saucy mother rather than with the demure daughter. _Or perhaps I'll get both_ , he thought optimistically.

"We saw you with two young, pretty asari commandos," Benezia continued. "You were getting quite _friendly_ with them. Where did they go?"

"What can I say? I found better company," he said, looking at Liara. She smiled at the compliment, looking shyly at the floor. In fact, he had given up on the commandos after finding out that they had to return to their unit by midnight, making the logistics of banging them prohibitive.

"In that case," Benezia said, "Would you be interested in joining me and Liara to a little after-party?"

He liked the sound of that. "Perhaps. Where would we go?"

"My house. It's not far."

He _really_ liked where this was going. "Who else is coming?"

"Just me, you, and Liara," the matriarch said, licking her lips suggestively.

"Alright. I'm in," he said. _Score!_ he thought.

Liara didn't like how her mother openly flirted with the human. Even so, she was glad that she had invited him over.

* * *

There was something wrong with their skycar's inertial dampeners, and in several sharp turns Liara, who was sitting in the back seat with Shepard, was thrown at him.

"You just can't keep out of my lap, can you?" he asked.

"Uh, I'm very sorry, there's a problem with the car," she said.

"I wasn't complaining."

The car landed on the front lawn of Benezia's house.

"Woah, that's some house!" Shepard said as they stepped out of the car. The sprawling, multistoried building could properly be called a mansion.

Benezia had sent her people away for the night, and the three were alone in the big house. After touring around for a bit, Liara and Shepard sat down in the lounge while Benezia went to get beverages for them.

"Okay, I have a question about the Protheans," Shepard said, sitting on a couch and eyeing the young asari who was settling her pretty ass in an armchair. "As I understand it, they had spread very widely across the galaxy. Assuming that there were as many sentient species then as now, the Protheans must have been an aggressive, martial race, who relished war and conquest. Right?" 

"No, I don't believe that was true at all. They were more advanced than any race today, and I would think they were a peaceful people. They could not have built such a vast and intricate civilization on violence and domination."

"Is there really enough evidence to say one way or another? It's so easy to project your own characteristics to others. The asari are a peaceful people, so it makes sense for you to think the Protheans were that way, too. We humans, despite our pretensions to the contrary, are creatures of war. Certainly I am, as a soldier, so my assumption about the Protheans comes naturally."

"I don't think that the idea of war-like Protheans is consistent with the archaeological record."

"But didn't they go extinct in a galaxy-wide civil war?"

"That is a common view, but I don't believe it is really supported by the available evidence. Whatever killed the Protheans wasn't a civil war. My theory is that they were destroyed—"

Benezia walked in with a tray and drinks and interrupted her: "Liara, are you boring our guest with your ancient gobbledygook?"

"No, I'm—"

"Let's talk about something more interesting," the matriarch said, handing Shepard a glass with some exotic Thessian beverage. "Lieutenant, do you agree that there's a rare compatibility between our two species?"

"Compatibility? Do you mean culturally and politically, or do you mean—," he pondered aloud, trying to read the matriarch's face to see whether she was aiming at what he suspected she was.

"What I'm talking about—," Benezia said, pausing to sit down in an armchair, "is _sexual_ compatibility." 

Okay, she went there right away, Shepard thought. This should be interesting. "Well, there has definitely been some wide-ranging convergence in the evolution of the asari and the humans. That makes for a special affinity, I agree."

After bedding his first asari a couple of years earlier, Shepard had not been able to get enough of them. He had grown accustomed, if not addicted, to their blue bodies, and they did not feel alien to him anymore. As a result of the unlikely evolutionary convergence, anatomical differences between the asari and human females, in places where it counted, were slight. He likened them to a lost tribe of humans, only all-female, all-blue, and all-beautiful, more or less.

"Do you speak from personal experience?" Benezia asked, smiling mischievously at him.

He looked her straight in the eyes, smiling back. "I do have some experience in that area, yes."

"Good to know," the matriarch said, winking at him.

Shepard noticed that Liara was squirming in her chair, clearly uncomfortable with the topic. Benezia noticed her daughter's discomfort, too, and decided to tease her a little: "So, Shepard and I both agree that the asari and humans are sexually a good fit. What about you, Liara? Between a Prothean and a human, which would you choose?"

"Uh, I... I cannot answer that," Liara said, her face darkening with embarrassment. 

Of the mother and the daughter, the latter was definitely Shepard's favorite. There was a timid sweetness about her that he found almost irresistible. The mother was different: confident and regal, but also openly flirtatious. Liara had a lovely, open, friendly face, while Benezia's was sharp and severe, even if it still had a certain cool allure to it. What nonetheless made the matriarch attractive was her lush body which she is shamelessly flaunted in her skimpy dress.

Benezia was amused by her daughter's reaction. "Of course you can't. Shepard, did you know that my little Liara is a virgin?"

"Mom!" Liara cried out, covering her face with her hands. "You can't—"

"Shush, girl. She's a full adult, in her 90s, yet she has no knowledge of the joys of flesh. Can you believe that, Shepard?"

"Well, why shouldn't she wait for the right person? She's got time," he said diplomatically.

"From what I've heard of you, you haven't exactly been biding _your_ time, lieutenant," the matriarch said.

"What have you heard?" he asked gingerly. He was not keen on Liara learning about his wildest exploits.

"Well," Benezia said, "There was this story about you and a politician's wife..."

"Okay, okay!" Shepard interrupted, laughing. "No need to go into the gruesome details. We humans are a short-lived species. We have to seize the opportunity when it presents itself."

"I understand completely. There are some opportunities you shouldn't miss," Benezia said, eyeing her daughter and the human in turns. "Liara, what do you think of the lieutenant? You like him, don't you? Would you consider—"

It was not difficult for Shepard to guess what Benezia had in mind, but Liara could see it, too. She quickly stood up and announced that she would go to bed. _"To sleep_ ," she added emphatically.

"Honey, I was only teasing you. Don't go," Benezia pleaded.

"No, it's not that. I'm really tired," Liara said. "Good night, Mother." She wished him good night, too, and their eyes met for a moment, but then she turned around and walked to the stairs, climbing out of his sight.


	2. The Mother

Shepard was disappointed at losing his chance with the young asari. However, he had never been one to wallow in failures, so he immediately set his sights on his secondary target, the one he had regarded as easier to attain from the outset anyway.

"Damn that girl," Benezia said. "I don't know what to do with her... But let's forget about her. The night's still young." She sat down in her armchair, and watched him carefully. "They say that you're quite the ladies man, Shepard, but have you ever been with an asari matriarch?"

He chuckled at her directness. "No, but matriarchs are definitely on my to-do list."

"Oh, is that so?" Benezia said. "Do you think you have a chance with this matriarch?"

"Why don't you come here and we can talk about it," he said, patting on the couch next to him. 

Benezia gave him a little smile but didn't move. "Few humans have ever been with a matriarch," she said. "Your species has entered the galactic community only recently, and most asari of my age are set in their ways and are not looking for exotic lovers."

"It cannot be that rare. I know two guys who've done it," he said.

"Really? With a matriarch? Who are they?"

"Just two Marines I know. Jack Lee and... I don't remember the other guy's name. They say that they had, well, a threesome with a matriarch. It was on Thessia. Here in Armali, in fact, if I remember correctly."

Benezia was looking at him with an inscrutable expression on her face. "Did they say who this matriarch was?"

"No, they refused to tell her name."

"So, how did they meet her? What did they do?"

"They met her at some bar frequented by humans. She took them to her house, and then, well, you can guess the rest."

"Come on, Shepard, give me details. _Explicit details_."

"Well, they went at it for the whole night. All possible positions, all... orifices, all night long. They said that she was a regular succubus, draining both of them with her insatiable needs. You can understand that they like to tell this story," Shepard said, laughing.

"And you believed it?"

"I know Lee well. He wouldn't make up a story like that."

"That's true," Benezia said. "He struck me as a honest young man. Sergeant Bergoglio seemed to me to be more of the type who would tell tall tales."

Shepard burst out laughing. "Yeah, Bergoglio, that's his name. I'm sorry, I honestly had no idea that it was you."

Benezia laughed along. "I don't mind. If you meet them, give them my regards."

"I will... Come here, Benezia," he said. She stood up and walked to him, and didn't resist when he drew her in his lap. She responded eagerly when he pressed his mouth on hers. He kissed down her neck and further down on her very large, mostly exposed breasts. He pushed the straps of her dress down her shoulders. The dress fell down to her waist, completely baring the luscious blue globes. He took one of her nipples in his mouth, sucking on it and feeling it grow bigger and harder in his mouth. He snaked one of his hands under her dress from below, sliding it on her thigh until he touched the rim of her panties.

Benezia put her hand on his, stopping him from going for her azure. "We aren't going to do it on the couch," she said, panting slightly. "Let's get upstairs." She rose and put her shoulder straps back on, adjusting her tits in the dress.

Shepard followed her up the stairs. Eyeing the large ass swaying before him as he walked, he gave it a slap:

WHACK!

"Stop it," she whispered, laughing. "Liara can hear."

They got in her room and closed the door behind. Her hands were immediately on his body, pushing up his shirt. When his shirt was gone, she ran her hands on his muscular torso. Soon she was opening his belt and pushing his pants down. Fishing his member out of his boxer briefs, she knelt before him, tugging the rapidly stiffening cock with her hands.

"Impressive. Are you sure you aren't half-krogan?" Benezia asked as she reached her tongue onto the tip.

"Ahhhh... Almost positive. Never knew my mother that well, but I think she'd have told. Also, it's biologically impossible... Oh yes, just like that!"

The matriarch had slid the length of his shaft into her mouth, and was massaging it with her lips and tongue. Pulling it out, she jerked the shaft with her hand and licked its head.

Pulling her up, he put his hands on her body, her dress falling to the floor a few seconds later, followed by her panties. He drew her sumptuous blue body against himself and kissed her, putting his hand between her thighs. He fingered her cunt, pushing two digits in her, thrusting them in and out of her and drawing out her juices.

Benezia panted under his strong hands. "I need your cock in my pussy!"

He guided the matriarch firmly towards her big bed, and pushed her on her back on it. He moved on top of her, spreading her legs and lifting her thighs against his shoulders. Leaning down, holding her legs, he made her knees touch her breasts.

He brought his cock to her azure and started shoving it in. He forced his girth into her, driving the big cock to the hilt. Benezia grunted under him as he started to fuck her, quickly picking up speed. 

He loved the matriarch's body under him. He had noted that as asari grew older, they became more and more voluptuous, yet lost only a little of their youthful firmness. That was certainly true of Benezia. He groped her thick, soft flesh all over as he screwed her cunt.

He reached his hand to her neck, and, as a test, squeezed around it a little. Benezia, who was moaning under his thrusts, grinding against him, didn't mind it, so he did it again, now firmly squeezing the blood vessels around her throat. She stopped moving her hips, her eyes starting to dim, her hands flailing helplessly around. Her brain deprived of oxygen, she was on the verge of passing out when he released his hand.

Immediately, an orgasm crashed through Benezia's body, making her arch her back and scream out loud. He drove into her ever harder, brutally hammering the blue cunt as she thrashed under him.

He slowed his pace, letting her regain her bearings under him. Then, gradually, his thrusts got rougher, and he rammed his thick cock into the wet, throbbing hole. He was quickly approaching a climax.

"Choke me again!" she grunted at him.

He put his hand on her throat and clenched his fingers, holding the grip for a moment while driving savagely into her. Releasing his hand, he soon felt the matriarch come again, her pussy milking his cock forcefully. He came into her, shooting human seed deep into the blue alien.

* * *

Benezia lay on her stomach on the bed, watching Shepard beside her.

"You really _took_ me, you beast," she said, smiling. "No one's stretched my azure like that after Liara."

"What? Liara?"

"I mean, since she was born. You do know where she came out from, don't you?"

"Sure," he said, chuckling. "That's one of those similarities between our species."

"I'm worried about her," Benezia said. "She spends all her days alone and just does her research, nothing else. A lover would give her something else to think about... I saw you looking at her. You'd like to have her, wouldn't you?"

"No comment. You're her mother."

"But she's a beautiful girl, isn't she?"

"Yes, definitely."

"I wouldn't mind if someone like you took her to bed and had his way with her. It would do her good."

An enticing mental image of the beautiful asari maiden pinned under his body flashed in his mind, but the charms of the voluptuous blue body already in front of him pulled him promptly back to the present. "I already have a hot T'Soni woman right here to have my way with. Come here." He snaked his arms around the asari's waist from behind, and pulled her to the edge of the bed. Her feet were on the floor, and he made her bend her body on the bed, giving him a perfect view of her magnificent ass. He put his hands on it and squeezed her buns roughly. 

"Would you like a big cock in your ass, Benezia?" he asked.

"No. I'd _love_ a big cock in my ass," she replied, pushing her backside on his crotch.

* * *

Liara had woken up in the middle of the night to pee. Walking back from the bathroom, she suddenly heard faint noises. They seemed to be coming from the direction of her mother's bedroom. She tiptoed to the bedroom door and pressed her ear against it. She could hear a repetitive sound of what could only be flesh smashing against flesh. Intermittently, she heard whimpering and screams in a voice that was clearly her mother's. A few times she also heard manly grunts.

Her heart pounding, she pushed the door slightly ajar, and peeked in. Even though she had had some idea of what to expect, the sight still shocked her. Her mother was bent naked over her bed, with her toes on the floor. Lieutenant Shepard stood behind her and kept slamming his naked body against hers. She panted under him, her abundant ass cheeks rippling from the force of his movements.

"Oh goddess, yes!" Benezia shouted, grinding her ass against the man's crotch. "Fuck my butt, Shepard! Fuck it hard!"

From the door, Liara could observe Shepard's cock emerging from inside her mother and then plunging in again. She was terrified by the size of the human's organ, having expected it to be much smaller. What upset her even more was the realization that the cock was not moving in and out of her mother's azure, but her _asshole_. She had barely even considered the possibility of such sexual acts. How could that thing even fit in there? And while it obviously did, how could the act not be extremely painful?

But it was unmistakable that Matriarch Benezia was greatly enjoying herself as the human ravaged her anal passage. Liara could see her mother's face from the side, and the expression on it could only be described as ecstatic, even if what was happening looked like a brutal assault to Liara's innocent eyes. 

She also felt a sting of jealousy. She had liked the man and had hoped that he liked her, too, but Benezia had taken him from her.

Even so, she could not help being excited by the sight of her mother getting impaled onto the tall, muscular alien's enormous appendage. She lifted the hem of her nightgown and slid a hand in her panties.

He slapped her ass with open hands and continued driving his cock into her tight butthole, roughly and unrelentingly. Benezia let out screams, submitting to his thrusts thoroughly, with wild abandon. She screamed and cried, urging him to fuck her even harder. Complying, he shoved his hard shaft into her ass and pulled it out at a savage pace, the asari tossing helplessly under him.

"Get on your knees on the floor. Now," he groaned at last, pulling his cock out. The matriarch promptly hopped out of the bed, knelt in front of him, and raised her face, eyes closed. Holding onto his stiff, throbbing penis, he blasted a large load of white cum on the matriarch's face and breasts. Once he stopped, Benezia opened her eyes and took the cock in her mouth, taking the shaft in deep. 

Liara watched all this, gasping with shock and arousal, her fingers frantically rubbing on her own virginal cunt. How did he manage to get her mother to do such things? Liara wondered. How could she let him spray his ejaculate on her face? How could she suck that terrifying thing?

Benezia carefully licked the cock clean and let it out of her mouth, and Liara gazed at the softening shaft — the _weapon_ , she thought — between the human's legs, thinking of the effect it had had on her mother. It was almost overwhelming for her to think what it would feel like to have the same enormous organ penetrate her own virginal holes. Then, noting from the corner of her eye that Benezia was turning towards the door, she quickly withdrew from the doorway, pressing her back against the wall next to it and holding her breath.

"Liara, is that you?" Benezia shouted from the room. "I saw you! Come here!" 

Her heart pounding, Liara began to tiptoe away from the door, towards her own room.

"Liara! Here! Now!" Benezia commanded. 

Liara stopped in her tracks. She had never quite learned to defy her mother. She believed that it was a psychological holdover from all the times she had been spanked when growing up. Benezia had had a very old-fashioned view of childrearing. The maiden remembered the many occasions that she had been bent over either Benezia's or one of her acolytes' knee, having her bare blue bottom smacked until it was purple. Usually it had been for very minor infractions.

"Liara, this is the last warning. You know what happens if you don't obey. Come. Here," Benezia said in a loud, somewhat menacing voice.

Her words alarmed Liara. Would she actually spank her, after all these years? She saw no choice but to obey. She turned and walked into the room, glancing around apprehensively.

Shepard sat on the bed, leaning against the backboard, looking deeply satisfied. He examined the girl with interest. Benezia stood beside the bed, wiping her face with a towel.

"Liara, there you are," she said.

"Yes, Mom."

"You naughty girl, you were watching us, weren't you?" Benezia asked.

"Uh, I didn't mean to. I... I just woke up and heard some noise," she said quietly, looking at the floor.

Benezia watched her daughter closely for a moment. Then, with a smile on her face, she said, "Liara, you little Peeping Jane, it's high time for you to lose your virginity. I think Lieutenant Shepard here would be more than happy to do the job."

Liara's eyes widened with shock. "N-no! I don't want—"

"Come on, girl. I know you masturbated watching him fuck Mommy's ass."

"N-no, I didn't!"

"Don't lie to your mother."

"I'm not lying!"

"You loved watching him fuck Mommy so hard she had to scream."

"No!"

"You'd like to know how that big human cock feels like in your tight little virgin pussy, wouldn't you?"

"No!"

"Liar. You liked watching us so much that your pussy is still all wet and swollen. Isn't it?" Benezia could _smell_ her daughter's arousal.

"N-no. It's not."

"Then show it to me, so I can check."

"No. I won't."

"Yes, you will," Benezia said and put her hands under the hem of her daughter's nightgown, grabbing her panties. Liara struggled to keep the panties on, but her mother was stronger, pulling them down. Then Benezia pushed Liara's gown up, making the girl cover her pussy with her hands.

Benezia forcefully shoved her daughter's hands aside, crouched down, and examined her cunt, putting her fingers on it and prying open her puffy lips. She laughed and said, "This is the wettest little pussy I've ever seen. He could just shove it right in." Liara closed her eyes and hang her head in shame, her cunt throbbing under her mother's hand. The matriarch's fingers got smeared in the girl's sweet, overflowing secretions.

Shepard was sitting on the bed and watching the two. He could barely believe his eyes. The night had already been a blast, but now the asari matriarch was kneeling before her virgin daughter's cunt, inspecting its suitability for his cock!

Liara felt that she could not resist when Benezia proceeded to lift her nightgown over her head, completely exposing the maiden's body. The young asari was now standing naked before her mother's and the human's eyes. She was very self-conscious, and stared at the floor. 

He might not normally have looked forward to fucking a virgin — why take a scared girl who doesn't know which way to move over someone with skills and experience? — but the young asari excited him to no end. He found her to be exceptionally beautiful, just his type, and the fact that her mother was more or less pimping the timid girl out to him was quite a turn-on.

Liara's body was a younger, thinner version of her mother's. They were the same height, but Benezia's tits were bigger, her waist and thighs thicker, and her ass larger. Liara was curvy, too, but in a more delicate way. Her waist was narrow, her hips and ass nicely rounded, her tits of a size to more than fill a man's hands. Shepard's eyes lingered on the moist line of her slit.

"Look at my little girl, Shepard. Isn't she beautiful?" Benezia said with pride in her voice, her arm wrapped around the girl's waist.

"She is. You have a very lovely body, Liara," Shepard replied.

"T-thank you," Liara stuttered, not knowing where to look.

"And these tits," Benezia said, putting a hand under one of Liara's bare breasts and lifting it up. "So big! And she's just a maiden. When she's my age, she'll have the biggest tits on Thessia!" Liara was deeply embarrassed, her face was shading towards purple.

Shepard chuckled, devouring the young asari's body with his eyes. "Yes, they are a gorgeous pair. She takes after her mother."

Benezia looked her daughter in the eyes. "Would you let Lieutenant Shepard make you into a woman, Liara?"

The asari maiden felt dizzy. Her lack of sexual experience was a point of embarrassment for her, but she had always spurned people who had made moves on her. For whatever reason, she was deeply apprehensive of the intimacy and the sheer mechanics involved in sex. But now she was being pressured to do it in her mother's bed, with her mother's human lover. Perhaps it would be easier this way? Just to get over with it quickly? She was already naked before him, and she had not missed the hungry look on his face as he looked at her body. She had to admit to herself that that look wasn't entirely unpleasant to her.

"Will you do it, Little Wing?" Benezia asked again.

"M-maybe."

The matriarch smiled at her and patted her ass. "You'll like it, Liara, because you are your mother's daughter. He'll have you just like he had me."

"But I... I don't want it in my butt," Liara said fearfully.

Benezia and Shepard both laughed. 

"I didn't mean that part," Benezia said. "I wouldn't let him do that to my little girl."

"As long as you're up to it, your azure is more than enough for me, Liara," he said.

"But I... I don't know how to do it... with a human," Liara said.

"I'll be with you all the way through, honey," Benezia said, hugging her. "I'll tell you what to do. You can sit on my lap when he does it."

"O-okay," the girl stuttered.

"Are you sure about that last part, Benezia?" Shepard asked.

"You're a beast of a man. I must make sure that you don't devour my only daughter," she said, smirking at him.

He nodded. He was surprised and aroused by Benezia's insistence on being intimately involved in her daughter's deflowering. He had had more than his fair share of sexual escapades in his young life, but this night on Thessia was on a steady course to being the most memorable of them all.

"Benezia, before we get into anything, let me talk to her one on one," he said.

"Yes, of course. I'll wait outside. But don't start without me," she said and walked to the adjacent room.


	3. The Daughter

Shepard sat on the edge of the bed, watching the young asari who was standing in the middle of the room. She had covered her breasts and pussy with her hands.

"Come sit here," he said, patting on the bed. "I won't bite." _Not yet anyway,_ he thought as she complied, walking to the bed and sitting next to him, without saying a word.

He put his arm around the girl. Her body was shaking, and he saw fear in her eyes. Even as her soft, blue nakedness excited him, he felt sorry for the girl.

I'm probably going to regret this, he thought as he withdrew his arm from her body and took her hand in his. "Liara," he said, "You don't have to do this just because your mother tells you. Maybe I'm not the guy for you. My ship lifts off tomorrow morning, and we may never see again. I'm just some dude who likes to have his fun and then skip out. You could find someone who is much gentler and nicer to you than I could ever be."

She was quiet for a good while.

"It was nice of you to come to me at the party," she said eventually. She paused for a few moments and then said, "I liked you from the moment I saw you." She tickled his palm with her finger.

"Well, you caught my eye, too. You were the prettiest girl there."

"Really?" she said, raising her head to look at him. "Why did you then choose my mother?"

"She was available. You weren't," he said, shrugging.

"That simple, is it?"

"Well, this time tomorrow my fleet is going to be about two dozen light years away from Thessia. I can't be very picky, can I?"

"Am I prettier than my mother?"

He frowned at her. "Of course. I doubt that she ever was half as beautiful as you."

A wide smile flashed on her face for a moment, and she looked at him, examining him carefully. He looked back at her, imbibing the beauty of her blue eyes.

"You have dangerous eyes, Liara," he said.

"How so?"

"A man could drown in them." A bit corny, but she'll eat it up, he thought.

She smiled.

They sat quietly again. She was calmer now. He put his hand on her thigh and stroked it.

"Isn't it strange that my mother would like to be there when we... you know?" she asked.

 _Yeah, it's completely fucked up: A hot blue alien virgin and her horny mother together! The mere thought gives me a boner_ , Shepard thought. "A bit, but stranger things have happened," he said.

"She wouldn't like it if I turned you down."

"Don't mind it. I'll deal with her," he said.

"You don't have to. I want you," she said.

"Are you sure?"

"I've rarely been more sure about anything in my life," she said, leaning in to give a kiss on his cheek, his short stubble tickling her lips. 

"Okay, I won't argue with that," he said. He pulled her towards him and pressed his mouth on her soft blue lips. She returned the kiss, and he pushed his tongue in her mouth, to get a better taste of the young asari. When he pulled off from her, she held her eyes closed for many seconds, smiling. 

He drew her between his legs, on her knees on the floor, and traced his hand from her face down her body, stopping on her left breast. He could feel the rapid beating of her heart under his palm.

"Don't be afraid. I won't hurt you," he said.

She nodded and he noticed that she couldn't keep herself from glancing at his half-erect cock. "You can touch it," he said and grabbed her hand, placing it on his shaft. She started to tentatively rub it, feeling the veiny surface of the swelling organ. The small blue hand squeezed around his girth and moved along it, sending shivers through his body.

"You can... control it like that?" she asked as the erection grew under her hand.

Shepard laughed. "I don't have control over it. _You_ control it."

"What? I don't control it!" she exclaimed, looking at him with surprise in her eyes. She suddenly wished that she had read something about human physiology.

He chuckled. "It's an autonomic reaction to your touch... and to your beauty."

"Oh... I understand."

"I want you to lick it."

"A-alright," the girl said and bent her head down, cautiously reaching out her tongue on the cock's tip. As she tasted it, she realized that she was as much tasting him as her mother on it. The realization did not upset her but rather excited her further. She felt a squirming sensation in her belly, and a pleasurable warmth spread from her pussy through her body.

He grasped her crest in his hand and eased his dick deeper into her mouth. "Suck it," he said.

Shepard's cock, having grown to its full size, filled Liara's mouth, forcing her to open it wide. All of his length didn't fit in, but she bravely took it in until she gagged. He pulled out of her mouth, the girl drooling and coughing.

"Take it easy," he said. She nodded, wiping her mouth with her hand. Then she grasped the shaft again and put it back in. She slid her tongue on the underside of the cock, her lips pressing around it.

"Ahhh, love that. Look at me. I want to see your eyes," he said.

She looked up to him while slowly bopping her mouth up and down on him, coating his cock with her saliva.

"Damn, you look beautiful with cock in your mouth," he said, staring into her big blue eyes while pushing his throbbing organ against the inside of her cheek.

"Mmmhbmmm," the girl replied.

Benezia stepped back in the room, and saw Liara on her knees before Shepard, her mouth full of cock. "That's my girl!" she exclaimed with delight. 

The matriarch knelt next to her daughter on the floor, watching excitedly as Liara blew the human. "That's right, girl, suck on that big cock!"

The maiden continued sucking him for a few minutes, her hand jerking the base of the cock. Benezia caressed the girl's back with her hand as she pleasured him. When the girl let the cock slip out of her mouth, Benezia moved in immediately, grabbing the stiff organ in her hand.

"Let Mommy show you how it's done," she said and dived in. She moved her mouth up and down on his shaft expertly while cupping his balls with her hand, the sound of her slurping echoing in the room. Liara watched the two, eyes wide open as Shepard groaned with pleasure.

Benezia pulled the cock out, slapping the shaft against her own face a few times. Then she turned to Liara and reached out her hand at the back of the girl's head, drawing her in for a deep, decidedly non-maternal kiss. The matriarch's tongue pushed quickly into her surprised daughter's mouth. Liara tried to shove her away while he looked at them, grinning. Benezia kept her daughter in her grip, smashing her lips roughly on the struggling girl's mouth while trying to push her tongue back in.

"M-mom! What are you doing?" the panting girl exclaimed once Benezia relented.

"Can't a mother show her love for her daughter?"

"Not in that way!"

"Don't be a spoilsport, honey."

"Don't do that again!"

"Hey, this cock isn't going to suck itself," Shepard said, laughing.

Giving an angry glare at her mother, Liara went back to work, blowing him with great enthusiasm. Benezia lowered her head to his crotch and started sucking his balls. Shepard loved the sight of the two blue crests bopping between his legs, the warm, moist, soft mouths of the mother-and-daughter team making his cock rock-hard. When he started approaching a climax, he pushed at their crests, making them withdraw.

"How about you two get up here?" he suggested, patting on the bed.

Benezia mumbled approbatively and climbed up. She sat down, leaning against the backboard. "Come here, Liara," she said, spreading her legs and exposing the lips of her wet azure. The girl crawled after her mother, and, with some hesitation, sat between her mother's legs, leaning her back against her. Her head resting on Benezia's ample bosom, she could feel her mother's moist cunt touch her back.

Liara shivered in the matriarch's lap. "Are you nervous, honey?" Benezia asked.

"Yes. A bit," the girl said, watching the human climb to the bed, his long, thick dick swinging between his legs.

"Don't be. Mommy will be with you all the time. It'll go fine." Benezia planted several gentle kisses on Liara's crest and face.

Shepard watched the mother and the daughter together on the bed, both of them stark naked and visibly aroused. He delighted in the perversity of the situation. The matriarch, who not many moments ago had been getting her pussy and ass savagely fucked, had a smile on her face as she cradled her only daughter. The gorgeous blue girl looked somewhat frightened between her mother's legs while waiting for him to descend on her and sink his cock into her. She had pressed her legs together, hiding her pussy.

"Shepard, you must be _very_ gentle with her," Benezia said. "She is not me."

"Of course," he said.

"As Liara has never been penetrated, there may be a membrane that you must go through, and there may be some bleeding."

"I know, it's the same with human females. I'll be careful."

He grabbed Liara's knees in his hands, and pushed them apart. She let him spread her legs wide without resistance. He looked appreciatively at the asari maiden's beautiful, symmetrical azure. It was slightly open and dripping with wetness. He brought a finger on it, probing her blue, shivering folds. Liara jumped on her place at his touch, reflexively closing her legs.

Benezia caressed her shoulders and arms soothingly. "Relax, honey. Relax."

"S-sorry," the girl muttered.

Shepard reached over Liara's body to kiss her mouth. For several minutes he moved his lips on hers and tongued her mouth, until she felt less tense under him. He traced his lips down to her neck, licking and nibbling it. He found the smell and taste of the girl intoxicating.

Liara murmured satisfiedly, her eyes closed.

He moved his mouth down, kissing her shoulders and then went to her breasts, sucking each of her erect nipples and circling them with the tip of his tongue. He brought his hands on her boobs, kneading her soft, yielding flesh. He continued downwards, stopping at the asari's navel and swirling his tongue on her belly button. Liara giggled in response, bucking her hips. He placed several kisses on her smooth blue stomach before going down to her thighs.

"Isn't he good?" Benezia whispered into her daughter's ear.

"Mmmm-hmmm," Liara answered. Her entire body tingled as Shepard's mouth and tongue drew shapes on the skin of her inner thighs while her head rested against her mother's soft, large breasts, as if on a pillow.

He reached his tongue onto the girl's pussy. She shivered as he gave a long lick along her slit, getting a taste of her juices. He brought his hand on the maiden's pussy again. This time, she let his fingers slide on her slippery, quivering lips. She was extremely wet, her juices dripping onto the bedsheets. He eased one finger slowly into her, making the girl grunt quietly. He probed her hole and felt its tightness around his finger. She's tight enough for my _finger_ , so it's definitely not going to be fun for her when I get down to business, he thought. At least she's about as wet as it gets.

He withdrew his finger from her, and positioned himself so that his cock was above the tight blue hole. Looking up, he saw Liara with her eyes closed, her beautiful breasts undulating with her rapid breathing, waiting with spread legs for him to do the deed. Benezia was looking expectantly at his cock at the entrance to the virgin cunt. She had taken her daughter's hands, interlacing her fingers with hers.

He pressed the cock's tip against the girl's wet lips, dragging it across her open slit. The maiden whimpered quietly.

"Liara," he said, "I'm sorry, but this is going to hurt quite a bit. But it gets better later."

"Uhh... okay. Just... do it," she replied.

Holding onto the girl's waist, he placed the cock's tip above the hole, and slowly, very slowly, started pushing in. She whined as she felt the large human organ stretch her opening. The head was only partially in when he felt a barrier preventing further penetration. He pushed gently against it.

"Owww!" the girl yelped.

"Shhh, shhh! Don't mind it, honey," Benezia said, nuzzling against Liara's face. 

He put in more pressure and felt the hole yield, his cock immediately sliding deeper.

"Yowwwww!" Liara screamed as she felt something tear inside her.

Shepard pulled his cock out and found that its head was smeared purple. Benezia noticed the blood and nodded to him, smiling. Then she turned to Liara who was sobbing quietly. She whispered soothingly to her.

As the maiden calmed down, Shepard spat on his cock and rubbed the blood off. Then he started penetrating her again. He pushed gently in, letting the girl get used to more and more shaft in her. She whined and clamped her legs tightly around him. He managed to get deeper this time, but when he tried to move inside her, she started to scream in pain.

He removed her legs from around himself and withdrew from her. "You're as tense as a violin string. I cannot fuck you like this." He leaned close to her, giving a kiss on her lips and nuzzling her cheek. "Can you relax a little for me, Liara?"

"I-I'll try," she said. He kissed her again and guided his cock to her pussy, sliding it in her. This time, he got half of his shaft in her before she was tensing up again. The muscles of her small pussy gripped tightly onto his girth, and he felt an enormous urge to thrust strongly into her, but, seeing the grimace on Liara's face and Benezia's gaze on him, he reined himself in.

Benezia moved her hands on Liara's body, placing her palms on her daughter's breasts. The maiden was too preoccupied with the pressure that the big human cock was putting on her to complain, and Benezia started caressing the girl's boobs. There was nothing maternal about the way in which she kneaded the flesh of Liara's breasts and rolled her nipples between her fingers. The maiden found herself enjoying her mother's roving hands despite herself. Benezia brought her mouth on Liara's neck, brushing the young girl's skin with her lips.

Shepard watched the tender, incestuous moment with a smile on his face and started slowly moving his cock inside Liara. Her pussy yielded easier now, enabling him to at least start fucking her. He thrusted slowly inside the tight, wet passage, enjoying the pressure that the young asari's pussy walls put on his shaft. Benezia instructed her daughter to move, and the girl started to rock her hips a little as he moved inside her. 

Benezia whispered into Liara's ear while continuing to play with the girl's breasts: "You like how Mommy touches your big tits, don't you?" "You love big alien cock in your pussy, don't you, Mommy's own little slut?" "You like my azure against you, don't you?"

While Liara only moaned in response, she had to admit to herself that her mother was correct on all accounts. She liked her mother's caresses on her body, and while Shepard's thrusting still wasn't quite painless to her, she had begun to enjoy the strange new sensations in her pussy. She moved under him, finding his rhythm and grinding herself against him. She could also feel the wetness of her mother's cunt as the matriarch gently rubbed herself against her daughter's body. She liked it.

He didn't drive his cock to the hilt with her, unlike with her mother, fucking her tenderly, enjoying the tightness of the blue girl. She moaned softly under him, rocking her hips to match his strokes. Normally, he preferred rougher fucking, but this strange threesome excited him like few things before.

Liara panted audibly and he felt her pussy pulse strongly around his cock. He pulled her from her mother's arms onto his lap, and held her tightly in his embrace as she came. She locked her legs around his back as the orgasm welled up and washed over her, his erection pushing deep into her.

His cock spread her pussy wide open as the girl writhed against him, her erect nipples poking at his pecs. He watched the lingering expression of pure pleasure on her face, her eyes shut and her mouth slightly open.

"By the goddess, that was incredible, Shepard!" she said finally, opening her eyes and staring into his. Benezia watched them, smiling.

"The start was less than promising, but you picked up on it quickly," he said. 

She gave a kiss on his mouth. "Do you want to continue?" she asked, feeling the pressure of his hard cock inside her.

"Let's try another position. Turn over," he said, pulled out of Liara, and guided her onto her hands and knees on the bed. Benezia drew the girl closer, her head ending up in the deep valley between her mother's pillowy boobs.

"Uh, is this a good position?" Liara asked, bewildered and breathing in the scent of her mother's bosom.

"Honey, it's the best position," Benezia said. "You can suckle on my breasts if you want, just like when you were a little girl."

"What? I don't—," Liara said, but was interrupted by Shepard, who pushed again into her azure. The maiden was even tighter when penetrated from behind, but she was now more relaxed and eager to give him pleasure, and, working slowly, he was able to sink his organ deep into her.

Rubbing her lovely round buttocks with his hands, he fucked her slowly, enjoying the extraordinary sensations that the young asari's tight cunt gave to his cock.

Liara loved how he filled up her pussy with each thrust, purring with satisfaction. Her head was between the matriarch's tits, the soft flesh caressing the sides of her face. 

"Does it feel good, Liara?" Benezia asked.

"Ohhh, ohhh, yes, M-mom, so good!" the girl whimpered, rolling her butt as he fucked her.

Benezia grasped Liara's crest and guided her head on top of one of her nipples. The girl stared at the hard, dark blue nub with surprise. 

"Honey, please suck my tits," Benezia pleaded.

Oh what the hell, Liara thought. She propped up the breast with her hand and pressed her open mouth on the nipple. Suckling on the nub, she tasted a gentle sweetness on it. She closed her lips around the nipple and poked at it with her tongue, her saliva dripping on her mother's skin.

The matriarch loved the sensation of the girl's mouth on her breast. It took her back in time, reminding her of how she had nursed the little Liara.

Benezia slid her hand on her pussy, and begun to rub it while Liara continued to slurp all over her boobs. The girl had both of her hands on her mother's big mammaries now, and she kneaded the round globes while enthusiastically suckling on them, alternating between the two hard nubs. All the while Shepard kept screwing her from behind. "God, your pussy is good," he grunted.

Benezia orgasmed, her pussy twitching under her hand. "Oh fuck!" she screamed. Liara lifted her head from the matriarch's bosom and watched as Benezia writhed in pleasure, and was soon herself at another height. The walls of her pussy tightened, squeezing Shepard's cock ever harder.

"Oh! OHHH! OHHHHH!" the girl cried. He quickened his pace, thrusting strongly into the very tight cunt until he came, his profuse seed exploding into her.

* * *

For a while, the three lay on top of each other in a post-orgasmic bliss. Then Shepard lifted himself up and crawled next to them on the bed. Liara was lying on her mother, her head against the matriarch's shoulder as the older asari held her in her arms. He watched the two beautiful blue creatures, enjoying how thoroughly sated they looked.

"Wasn't it good that I was with you this whole time, Liara?" Benezia asked.

"Yeah, it was. Thanks, Mom," Liara said and gave a quick kiss on the matriarch's cheek.

"Can't I have a proper kiss on the mouth?" Benezia asked. 

"Give your mother a proper kiss, Liara," Shepard said, grinning.

Liara looked at him, smiling and shaking her head. "Okay, but just this one time. Watch this, Shepard." As he looked at them, Liara took her mother's head between her hands and pressed her lips on her. For the better part of a minute they held the deep, wet kiss, their tongues tangling with passion as Liara lay on top of her mother, their large breasts crushing against each other. They both panted as their mouths finally parted.

* * *

Shepard stepped out of the shower, toweled his body dry, and pulled his boxers on. He walked back into Benezia's room and found Liara and Benezia in the bed, although no longer like lovers. He hopped in, next to Liara.

The matriarch soon drifted off into sleep. Shepard, on his part, hoped to catch a few hours of shuteye before heading back to his ship. Liara thought otherwise. She turned to him and started talking about this and that, whispering in the darkness so as to not wake up her mother. She talked about her childhood and about her research, about her hopes of one day venturing into the Terminus Systems to explore poorly known Prothean ruins.

She kept asking him questions, and he told her about his past and about his military career.

"... So, I'll probably apply to the Interplanetary Combatives Training program. But I really must get some sleep now," he said finally. A couple of minutes later he was on the verge of zoning out when he heard Liara call out his name.

He yawned. "What is it?"

She leaned close to him. "You're going away in the morning, and you're never coming back," she said, sniffing, with tears in her eyes.

"Nah, I'll come back to you," he said.

"Is that a promise?"

"Sure. I'll always come back to you," he said and pulled her in for a kiss. As she kissed him back, he realized that he had made the same promise to girls on a half dozen planets, yet he could no longer even remember their faces.

Her soft lips on his mouth, suddenly he didn't feel sleepy anymore. "I want you," he said in a low voice.

"N-now?"

"Yes."

"I... I don't know. I'm quite sore... down there."

He kissed the girl's lips and then her neck and shoulders while caressing her body with his hands. He pushed her covers aside, and moved his hand under her nightgown. Slowly pushing his fingers in her panties, he started to gently touch her slit. With his other hand, he grabbed the girl's hand and shoved it in his boxer briefs. She stroked his cock as they kissed.

"Okay... okay... But we must be quiet," she whispered as he started to pull down her panties. He helped her get her nightie over her head.

Drawing her body close to him, he lifted one of her legs on top of his thigh, brought his cock onto her pussy, and started pushing it in. She was again wet and slippery, and he was able to get most of his shaft in her quite easily, her pussy yielding to accommodate his girth. He sighed with pleasure as her warm flesh enveloped his manhood.

Laying on their sides, face to face, legs wrapped together, they fucked quietly and slowly. She loved the position, making louder and louder noises. He pressed his mouth on hers to silence her.

Benezia lay awake in the darkness, having woken up to the sound and movement of Liara and Shepard's lovemaking. She smiled as she listened to the quiet moans of pleasure that her daughter let out as her lover moved inside her.

They kept going for ten, twenty, thirty minutes, him having let go of the prospect of sleep that night. 

Liara's pussy twitched around his shaft. She came, her orgasm shaking her body. He was kissing her and she gasped in his mouth, biting into his lower lip. He held onto the squirming girl, thrusting into her, drawing out her pleasure.

He turned her around, and spooned her body with his, holding her tight as he slid into her from behind. He put his hand on her breasts, squeezing their flesh as he continued to fuck her. She was relaxed and happy in his arms, her tight pussy welcoming his thrusts.

After he orgasmed, spurting one more load in her, he pulled out and was about to move aside when she grabbed his hand.

"Don't go," she whispered.

Pulling some covers over their bodies, he continued spooning her from behind, her crest almost on his face. Liara soon fell sound asleep. 

Checking the clock on the nightstand, he noted that it was time for him to get up to catch his ship. Nonetheless, he lingered in the bed, feeling the asari's warm, soft body against his skin, and listening to her steady breathing. 

"Goddammit," he muttered to himself as he got up to put on his clothes. _I guess I'll have to swing by Thessia again._


End file.
